1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an adaptive updating method and apparatus of an enrollment database for user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mobile devices such as a smartphone and wearable devices may use biometric information of a user, for example, a fingerprint, an iris, a face, voice, and blood vessels in security authentication. Since face recognition has a number of change elements according to time, for example, in a makeup style, a hair style, a beard, and a weight of a user, the face recognition may have an issue of performing authentication by comparing an initial enrollment image to a face image to be input.